Systems for driver assistance use, as a rule, sensors having different physical properties in order to acquire the situation in which the home vehicle is situated. The information from the sensors is processed so that driver assistance functions—for example the longitudinal guiding of the vehicle, also called ACC (Adaptive Cruise Control)—can be realized.